


No Chance

by AubreyKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyKey/pseuds/AubreyKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen wants to tell her daughter not to even bother because it's as plain as day that no one is coming between those boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Chance

When they finally get the threatening and getting to know each other she wants to tell Jo not to waste her time. It’s plain as day to her. He may look and flirt but she can tell that even though they argue and may see other people for a while there’s only really one person for him. 

She watches the quick glances that are obvious now even though you can tell they’re uncomfortable with each other some argument grating in between them but she knows that it’ll work out in the end, because she listened when their Daddy told her about them. How close they were and that nothing would stay in between them for long.

She really does want to pull her daughter aside and tell her not to bother because in the long run her heart will just be broken. She wants to but she knows Jo she won`t listen or she`ll tell her that she`s making in up to try and control her.

So she watches and it`s almost laughable at how Jo flirts and Dean flirts back but any lusty looks are sent Sam`s way. Yep she knows her daughter is good-looking as hell and a personality to match but it`s so obvious that she almost feels sorry for her. Dean might have a one night stand but in the end the one that has his heart is his Sammy no one else. Especially not her daughter who hasn’t even grown-up yet.

Jo can never understand Dean the way Sam can. She’s been trained yeah but the things they’ve faced together and the times that they were all that had each other’s backs have bonded them deeper than anyone could ever hope to come close to. Yeah no one can come between them for long.

And frankly lord help the woman or man that thinks they can.


End file.
